Please Me, Baby
by LusarangLuna
Summary: 3J mempelajari koregrafi baru, Yoongi suka. Cerita bagaimana Yoongi dan Jimin, dua kutub yang berlainan, jika berada di tempat paling intim. Kamar. NC Minyoon. Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi


Musim dingin.

Musim dimana orang-orang lebih memilih untuk bergelung dalam selimut dengan pemanas menyala dan cokelat, teh atau kopi panas di genggaman. Tapi kemewahan bersantai seperti itu tidak akan dirasakan oleh para member boyband yang kini tengah naik daun. Ya, BTS atau Bangtan Seoyongdan atau Behind The Scene atau— ya intinya itu, saat ini tengah berada di gedung agensi Bighit. Setelah menyelesaikan tur dunia bertajuk "Love Yourself" itu, member BTS tak lantas bersantai-santai. Mereka saat ini sedang menyiapkan album baru dengan nama "Map of The Soul : Persona". Ketika ada album baru, maka akan ada lagu baru, lagu baru akan membawa koreografi baru, koreografi baru tentu saja butuh untuk dipelajari. Maka dari itu hari ini BTS dan beberapa kru sedang berkumpul di ruang latihan besar untuk melatih koreo baru.

Mereka sudah berlatih koreo untuk sebuah lagu hit di album mereka sejak pukul 9 pagi tadi. Kini tepat pukul 1 siang salah satu manajer BTS yaitu Sejin menepuk tangan keras dua kali, meminta atensi dari para member dan koreografer yang tengah berbincang usai menyelesaikan latihan sebuah lagu. Hal ini segera disadari oleh Namjoon selaku leader dari BTS itu, lantas menepuk pundak Jimin dan sang koreografer yang sedang asik berdiskusi mengenai sebuah gerakan dalam tarian untuk membuat mereka (terutama Jimin) memperhatikan Sejin.

"Hey kalian! Sudah jam 1, waktunya istirahat dan makan. Kita break dulu ya 1 jam"

Sejin berteriak pada para member yang disambut sorakan senang dari Seokjin dan Jungkook. Mereka lantas berlari senang ke arah Sejin yang sedang membagikan kotak makan pada kru. Yoongi, Taehyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok pun bergegas menyusul kedua laki-laki penggemar makan itu. Sementara Jimin kembali melanjutkan diskusinya dengan sang koreografer. Yoongi sedikit melirik pada kekasihnya, merasa heran bahwa hari ini Jimin terlihat sedikit bersemangat dibanding biasanya. Namun kemudian mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan menghampiri Sejin untuk meminta jatah makan siang.

"Ah jatah makan siang kalian sudah di—"

"Hyungdeul! Makan siangnya sudah aku ambilkan. Ayo makan!"

Sejin dan Yoongi pun menggelengkan kepala mendengar teriakan Jungkook dari ujung ruangan. Yoongi, Taehyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok pun berlari kecil ke deretan kursi dan meja yang sudah ditempati Seokjin dan Jungkook. Kali ini Jimin menyudahi diskusinya dengan koreografer lantas berjalan santai menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah duduk di depan kotak makan siang masing-masing. Seokjin dan Jungkook malah sudah menghabiskan 1/3 isi dari kotak makan mereka saat Jimin duduk di samping Yoongi yang sedang mengunyah pelan. Jimin lantas melingkari lengannya pada pinggang kecil si kekasih manis, meletakkan kepala di pundak kanan.

"Hyuuuung suapin Jimin"

Yoongi menghela nafas pelan, terlampau terbiasa menghadapi tingkah Jimin yang terkadang kekanakan. Tapi kalau sudah marah? Hm jangan ditanya, bersyukurlah kalian belum pernah merasakan kena marah si laki-laki libra itu. Jimin pun memandang heran Yoongi yang bukannya menyuapi malah justru membuka kotak makan lain yang berada di sampingnya dan melepaskan rangkulan Jimin pada perutnya. Yoongi lantas menyiapkan sumpit dan mengambil tangan sang kekasih lalu menaruh sumpit tersebut ditangannya.

"Makan"

Ujar Yoongi singkat, membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena tidak jadi disuapi oleh si kekasih manis. Sementara para member lain menahan tawa melihat kelakuan pasangan kutub itu. Gimana nggak kutub? Yang satu seperti bola; mantul sana sini, main sana sini, kerjaannya ribut terus. Apalagi kalau sudah dijadikan satu dengan Taehyung, biasanya Seokjin sebagai 'ibu' yang bakal pusing. Nah yang satu lagi hobinya tidur, duduk, diem, dipijet, ena— eh ya pokoknya demennya diem-diem aja. Udah gitu anaknya mager-an, terbalik sekali sifatnya dengan sang kekasih.

Sudah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi teman satu membernya jika melihat Jimin pundung karena manjanya tidak diladeni oleh Yoongi. Tapi menurut Namjoon, Yoongi itu bukannya tidak meladeni, dia hanya tidak mau terlalu mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang lain. Buktinya Yoongi bahkan menyiapkan makan siang Jimin. Yaa walaupun hanya membuka kotak makan dan menyiapkan alat makannya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tak luput dari mata sipit Namjoon, dia tetap mengklasifikasikannya sebagai bentuk rasa sayang walaupun disamarkan. Maka dari itu Namjoon iri pada Jimin yang bisa-bisanya menjadi pusat semesta Yoongi hyung yang swag.

"Hhh enak ya kalau ada yang perhatiin"

Cetus Namjoon lesu, entah memberi kode kepada siapa karena tidak ada yang merespon ucapan Namjoon kecuali Jimin. Lantas Jimin terkekeh, merangkul dan mendekatkan tubuh Yoongi, pamer.

"Hehehe iya dong hyung. Makanya hyung cari pacar dong"

"Aduh susah Jim ditolak terus"

"Ditolak siapa hyung?"

"Bang PD"

Jimin dan Hoseok tersedak, Jungkook melotot dan menghentikan kunyahan, Seokjin dan Taehyung saling berpandangan heran, sementara Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan datarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Yoongi lantas menepuk punggung Jimin keras, membuat Jimin bernafas dengan normal. Bergegas meraih botol berisi air mineral dari tangan putih si kekasih.

"Namjoon hyung ini bercanda terus"

"Yaa hidup jangan terlalu dibawa ribet lah"

Sahut Namjoon santai lantas kembali melahap makanannya. Para member pun menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil melanjutkan makan. Jimin, Hoseok dan Jungkook melahap makanan mereka dengan cepat, sedikit membuat Yoongi heran. Tidak pernah dia melihat kekasihnya itu makan dengan tergesa seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa makan cepat-cepat begitu?"

"Agh gni hyong—"

"Telan dulu makananmu baru ngomong"

"Hehe iya hyung. Aku sama duo J yang lain mau latihan koreo baru"

"3J aja?"

"Iya, hyung harus lihatin aku ya hehehe"

"Hm"

Yoongi berdehem entah mengiyakan atau hanya sekadar merespon. Jimin tersenyum gemas dan mengusak sayang rambut Yoongi. Lantas segera menghabiskan makanannya sambil sesekali bergurau dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan dan mengistirahatkan perut sejenak, 3J pun mulai melakukan peregangan. Koreografer utama mereka sedang berkutat dengan speaker, menyalakan lagu yang akan mengiringi tarian mereka. Jimin lakukan peregangan ringan, sadar betul Yoongi berkali lirik. Memang dasar tsundere akut si kekasih manis itu.

Koreografer tepuk tangan sekali, panggil anak didik yang larut lakukan peregangan. Meminta mereka siap di posisi masing-masing. Jimin pada center dengan Jungkook di kiri dan Hoseok di kanan. Lagu berdentum dari speaker, Jimin melompat ke arah depan dan mulai menari.

Yoongi terpaku, tidak menyangka lagu yang dimaksud adalah lagu vulgar dari penyanyi barat dengan suara paling seksi itu. Tidak sangka juga koreografinya akan menggoda seperti ini. Yoongi merasa dirinya sedang ada di club dan melihat Jimin mempersembahkan tarian untuk menggoda wanita atau pria belok seperti dirinya yang datang. Sial, Yoongi jadi ingin.

Jimin mengerling pada bayangan Yoongi di kaca, sontak membuat pipi si kekasih manis makin memerah. Menyentuh lebih tubuhnya sendiri, sengaja menggoda si kekasih yang sedang merona. Posisi berubah, kini Hoseok menjadi center. Jimin lirik lagi bayangan Yoongi di kaca, terkekeh puas dalam hati. Melihat si kekasih manis masih terpaku pada diri. Tak lama musik berhenti, lagu berhenti dengan posisi 3J berdiri memasang cengiran sombong di wajah. Jimin kedipkan mata pada Yoongi, sentuhan terakhir. Si kekasih manis lantas menunduk menarik kaki naik ke atas kursi. Membenamkan wajah pada lutut, berusaha sembunyikan malu dan ingin.

Jimin berlari kecil rangkul si kekasih manis, terkekeh pelan, merasa bangga sudah membuat si manis kacau. Tarikan nafas dalam dihela oleh Yoongi, usaha menenangkan diri dalam dekapan sang dominan.

"Suka?"

"A-Apanya?"

"Tariannya, hyung"

"Hm-m"

Anggukan kecil malu-malu, wajah makin ditenggelamkan diantara dua lutut. Jimin terkekeh lagi, mengeratkan dekapan. Tidak sadar ada yang kecil tegang terhimpit diantara lutut si kekasih manis. Yoongi gelagapan, merasa nikmat tapi pusing, meronta minta dilepaskan. Cepat-cepat berdiri dari kursi dan kabur dari Jimin yang bingung. Seokjin tertawa terpingkal, tahu benar si makhluk tsundere kepalang 'basah'. Menepuk bahu Jimin kencang, mengacak rambutnya. Jimin mengumpat.

"Kau masih tak paham?"

"Apa sih hyung? Sudah tua masih tak jelas"

"Heh malah ngatain. Itu Yoongi-mu"

"Iya, kenapa Yoongi-ku?"

"Kau ini benar tidak peka ya. Dia 'ingin' bodoh. Baru kali ini aku lihat seme tidak peka macam kau"

Seokjin tertawa lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Baru ini dia bertemu pihak atas yang tidak peka dengan urusan ranjang. Jimin terpaku, merona sedikit lantas berlari menyusul Yoongi sambil menggendong tas trainingnya dan Yoongi. Mengabaikan teriakan Sejin untuk menunggu member lain selesai beres-beres agar bisa naik di mobil yang sama. Seokjin makin terpingkal, sementara member lain mulai tertawa melihat kerusuhan Jimin.

"Jim! Jangan lupa pengaman!"

Teriak Seokjin di sela-sela tawa, yang Jimin balas dengan layangkan jari tengah. Total lupa kalau duo kutub itu pulang sekarang dengan mobil, otomatis dia harus menunggu sekitar 1-2 jam lagi baru bisa pulang. Mau bagaimana lagi namanya juga seharusnya libur.

Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi keras ke dinding, bibir beradu menimbulkan kecipak. Kaki mendorong pintu dorm hingga berdebum kencang. Tangan menggerayang di tubuh putih kekasih manis, memancing erangan. Sampai Yoongi menghentikan tangan yang kini menggerayangi punggungnya. Susah payah berbisik di tengah engahan;

"_I want you to dance it for me privately_"

"_Gladly, baby_"

Jimin tersenyum miring lantas meremas bongkahan bulat sang kekasih agar melingkarkan tungkainya di pinggang. Menggendong dengan gaya koala, tak henti mengendus leher putih Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi terkekeh geli merasakan gerakan tak karuan Jimin. Sang dominan naiki tangga hingga sampai di depan kamar. Mendorong pintu kayu dan menurunkan tubuh sang kekasih dari gendongan dengan pelan. Jimin kunci pintu lalu menyiapkan speaker dan handphonenya.

Musik berdentum kencang, Jimin memulai tarian dengan mendorong Yoongi pelan hingga terduduk di pinggir ranjang hitam ukuran raja. Tak lama suara penyanyi laki-laki yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang serak dan seksi memenuhi ruangan kedap suara itu. Jimin lantas dengan perlahan melepas satu per satu pakaiannya hingga hanya tersisa celana training hitam menutupi kebanggaannya yang tengah memastikan Yoongi sadari keberadaannya.

Pipi Yoongi pun memanas kala melihat Jimin memulai tariannya dengan meliukkan tubuhnya sensual. Tangan lelakinya itu tampak menikmati nada yang keluar dari speaker, sentuhan ringan tak terelakkan. Dada, paha, perut lelakinya tidak absen disentuh oleh tangan sendiri, dalam balutan gerakan tari yang dinamis. Yoongi meneguk ludah kasar ketika tangan Jimin berpindah pada lututnya yang terbalut training hitam. Lantas lutut itu menekuk mencium lantai, posisi duduk bersimpuh dengan lutut membuka. Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya melakukan dorongan pinggul ke atas seperti dalam tarian nan pittak nun mul. Kembali kebanggaan lelakinya itu membuatnya meneguk ludah kasar. Yoongi kepanasan, Yoongi ingin dijamah lelakinya.

Jimin kini kembali berlutut merangkak mendekat pada Yoongi. Senyum miring menggoda terpatri pada wajah lelaki itu tatkala tangannya mengelus pelan lutut sang kekasih manis yang bergetar menahan gejolak. Tangan Jimin membantu membuka lebar kaki Yoongi, badannya ia dekatkan pada kebanggaan mungil sang kekasih yang malu-malu menunjukkan keberadaannya.

"J-jim—"

"Sshh. Diam sayang"

"I-ini gakada di koreo kamu kan"

"Special service sayang"

Jimin mengedipkan sebelah mata, lantas menarik lepas celana training Yoongi perlahan sementara bibir tebal Jimin kini sibuk memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir tipis milik kekasihnya itu. Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu kokoh kekasihnya seraya membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan. Sesekali lenguhan kecil mendesak keluar dari bilah tipis si kekasih manis.

Berhasil melepas celana training Yoongi dan melemparnya entah kemana, Jimin lantas menarik lepas lengan kekasihnya yang melingkar di leher. Jimin dengan halus mengelus kulit kekasihnya yang putih susu, menyukai bagaimana kontras warna kulit mereka ketika bersanding. Yoongi meremang dan mendesah pelan ketika dirasa bibir tebal nan halus milik Jimin kini mengecupi pergelangan tangan dan bagian tangan Yoongi yang tidak tertutup kain. Hingga Yoongi memekik dan menarik tangannya ketika Jimin sedikit menggigit siku bagian dalamnya. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf sayang, habisnya aku gemes"

"Tau ah aku males ngelayanin kamu"

Ujar Yoongi sambil berusaha beranjak dari kasur dengan bed cover hitam itu. Jimin lagi-lagi tersenyum miring dan menarik tubuh si kekasih manis. Membantingnya pelan ke kasur, tangan Yoongi dia tahan diatas kepala kekasihnya itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya membelai lembut wajah si kekasih manis. Kedua lutut Jimin ia taruh di kedua sisi Yoongi, dimana kebanggaannya kini berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Yoongi yang memerah.

"Loh siapa bilang kamu ngelayanin aku? Bukannya aku yang ngelayanin kamu?"

Bisik Jimin tepat di telinga kiri Yoongi sementara kekasihnya itu menggigit bibir, mendesah tertahan. Tak kuat mendengar nada menggoda yang dikeluarkan sang dominan. Jimin lantas memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengikuti irama lagu yang kini telah kembali mencapai bagian reff. Persetan dengan koreo tari, batin Jimin kepalang nafsu.

Jimin pun lantas sedikit menaikkan posisi berlututnya semakin mendekati wajah Yoongi. Pinggulnya ia gerakkan dengan sensual hingga kebanggaannya yang masih tertutup kain itu menggesek bilah bibir tipis si kekasih manis. Sesekali Jimin mengeluarkan geraman kecil yang dibalas dengan rengekan dari Yoongi.

"Keluarkan lidahmu sayang"

Yoongi pun menjulurkan lidah pink-nya untuk menyambut kebanggaan kekasihnya itu. Seiring dengan lagu yang berputar, Jimin menggoyangkan pinggulnya namun kali ini dengan tempo lebih lambat. Yoongi lantas memainkan lidahnya di sekitar kebanggaan kekasihnya, tak jarang dia berdengung protes ketika lidahnya tak berhasil menjangkau kebanggaan sang kekasih. Liur Yoongi kemudian tak kuasa ia tahan untuk mengalir keluar dari bilah bibir tipisnya.

"Shit—"

Jimin pun meraup bibir tipis kekasihnya dengan rakus, melumatnya kasar, si kekasih manis mengerang nikmat. Tarian pinggul total terlupa, yang ada di kepala hanya bagaimana menuntaskan gejolak yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Otot tak bertulang milik Jimin kini mendesak masuk pada bilah tipis Yoongi, total hanyut dalam permainan kekasihnya. Tangan Yoongi kini bebas dan mengalung pada leher Jimin seraya meremat pelan rambut pirang sang kekasih.

Desah dan geraman memenuhi ruangan yang sempat hening karena lagu yang telah usai. Yoongi memukul pelan dada Jimin, merasa sesak akan kebutuhan oksigen. Bibir Jimin lantas menuntaskan lumatannya pada bibir tipis si kekasih manis. Mengecup dagu mungil si kekasih lantas menjauhkan kepalanya sesaat, melihat Yoongi terengah dengan liur mengalir dari sudut bibir, dua tonjolan kecil yang kini muncul pada dadanya yang naik turun, dan jakun si kekasih manis yang naik turun meneguk kasar.

"Aah maaf sayang aku gak tahan"

Yoongi terkesiap saat Jimin merobek kasar kaus hitam yang dikenakannya. Membuat tubuh kekasih manis berkulit putih itu kini terpampang nyata tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Bibir Jimin kini menyerang tonjolan kecil di dada kanan Yoongi sementara tangan kanannya bermain pada tonjolan kecil di dada kiri sang kekasih. Yoongi mengerang kencang saat merasakan lidah kasar kekasihnya bermain pada dadanya, sesekali gigitan gemas ia rasa hingga Yoongi tak bisa menahan lenguhan.

"Ngg—hh ji-jimmm—iniehhh. Yoo—yoongie mau—"

"Hm—slrp—ah mau apa sayang?"

Jawab Jimin sambil tetap bermain dengan dada Yoongi. Tangan kiri lelaki berambut pirang itu menahan tubuh Yoongi yang sesekali hendak membusur tak sanggup menerima nikmat bertubi dari bibir dan tangan nakal kekasihnya. Tubuh Yoongi pun makin bergerak tak karuan, suara desahan dan rengekan makin terdengar tanpa jeda.

"Yoo-yoongie nggggghhh mm-ma-uhhhh nggh kell-luarhh"

"Keluarkan saja seoltang"

"NGG—HAAAA"

Nikmat terasa hingga ke ujung kaki Yoongi yang menekuk, Yoongi mendesah kencang, tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya yang menggelinjang tak karuan. Jimin memeluk erat tubuh si kekasih manis sambil tetap melecehkan dadanya dengan intensitas yang meningkat. Cairan putih menyembur membasahi perut kencang Jimin dan perut rata Yoongi. Si kekasih manis mengerjapkan mata pelan, sehabis merasakan pelepasan dengan nikmat tak terhingga. Lengannya kini lemas terkulai di sisi kepala, pasrah akan perlakuan sang dominan berikutnya.

"Enak?"

"Ha—hh"

Desah dan anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban dari si kekasih manis. Jimin terkekeh, lantas mengecupi pelan rahang Yoongi, mengusakkan hidung pada bibir lalu naik ke hidung si kekasih manis. Yoongi lantas memajukan bibirnya hingga menyentuh bibir tebal Jimin, melumatnya pelan.

"Lagi, sayang?"

Lenguhan pelan keluar dari bilah bibir tipis Yoongi, lidah Jimin menjilati bibir Yoongi pelan lantas menghisapnya keras layaknya permen. Membuat Yoongi merintih dan mencengkram bahu Jimin kuat, membuat laki-laki itu meringis merasakan tancapan kuku si kekasih manis. Tangan Jimin bergerilya mengelus pinggang dan pinggul si kekasih manis, lantas menangkup bulatan padat nan sintal, meremas penuh puja diiringi rengek manja si empunya. Mengulang gerakan meremas, kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit pijatan membuat Yoongi melenguh mendesah nikmat. Jari-jari pendek tebal curi-curi melingkari lubang sempit merah muda di antara bulatan padat yang diremas sedari tadi. Menyentuh dengan gerakan meremang, membuat si kekasih manis bergetar.

"J-Jimmhh—"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"P-ppallihhh nggghhh jangan g-goda Yoo-Yoongiehh"

Desah Yoongi ribut merengek manja pada sang dominan, sementara Jimin terkekeh sambil kembali melecehkan dada si kekasih. Akhirnya memasukkan satu buku jari tengah ke dalam lubang si kekasih manis, disambut gerakan menggeliat mesra, menggoda sang dominan untuk memporandakkan lebih lagi. Yoongi mendorong tubuhnya membalas, mencari jari laknat hingga tertanam dalam, mendesah kencang padahal hanya satu saja belum yang lain masuk.

"Yoongie-nya Jimin sekarang nakal ne?"

"Nngh— nakalnyaahh buat Ji-Jiminh ajaah— nggh"

"Sial"

Jimin masukkan dua jari tambahan, menggempur cepat hingga tubuh si kekasih manis terhentak-hentak. Yoongi merengek manja, meracau parau, tubuh mendorong membalas, mengejar nikmat. Kebanggaan milik sendiri terlupa, dibiarkan menganggur namun enggan lemas, terlunta ikut bergoyang kala si pemilik menggoyangkan pinggul sensual, meratapi jari laknat yang telak menghajar titik nikmat. Jimin menggeram, kebanggaan semakin tegak menegang, melihat hanya dengan jarinya Yoongi sudah meracau tak tentu, terlalu larut dalam nikmat.

"Jimhh aah aah enakhh—haa terusss—aah ah ah ah ahng—"

Jimin menarik lepas seluruh jari, diiringi rengekan kencang Yoongi yang tak rela. Tergesa melepas training hitam membuat kebanggaannya berdiri menegak menantang. Sementara Yoongi yang tadinya merengek kini meneguk ludah kasar, melihat kebanggaan kekasih yang terlampau perkasa. Lubang berkedut lapar, mengharap kebanggaan sang kekasih segera memanja, tak luput dari mata tajam Jimin yang menggeram. Dalam hati memaki tingkah si manis yang terlampau binal.

"Ma-masukin Jim"

"Nanti sayang"

Jimin dorong kembali tubuh Yoongi agar terlentang pasrah di ranjang. Tubuh kembali menguasai sang kekasih, tangan kiri menahan kedua tangan Yoongi diatas kepala, kedua kaki menghimpit tubuh sang kekasih agar tak banyak bergerak. Sementara Yoongi berfokus pada kebanggaan Jimin yang berada dekat di depan wajah, air liurnya terbit saat menghirup harum tubuh sang dominan yang sangat santer tercium dari kebanggaan. Lidah pink menjulur membasahi bibir tipis dengan gerakan sensual, mengundang geram dari bibir tebal Jimin.

"Kulum"

Geram Jimin tegas penuh perintah, Yoongi lantas menjilat ujung kebanggaan, ujung lidah bermain-main. Mengecup, menjilat, menciumi bagian kebanggaan yang bisa diraih selagi tangan masih ditahan oleh Jimin. Hingga Jimin tak tahan dan melesakkan miliknya ke dalam bibir tipis Yoongi sampai hampir setengahnya melesak masuk. Membuat mata jernih sayu milik Yoongi berair, mulut berdengung tak karuan, sementara lidah membalut mesra. Jimin melenguh parau, nikmat mendera sekujur tubuh, merasakan lidah si kekasih manis membalut manja.

"Hm— mulutmu Yoon"

"Khh—mmnghh—"

Jimin gerakkan pinggul maju mundur, berusaha membuat mulut laknat si kekasih manis porak poranda. Yoongi melenguh, mendesah manja, mengirimkan getaran yang amat terasa pada kebanggaan sang kekasih, memancing geraman. Gerakan maju mundur sensual semakin kencang dan cepat hingga hampir seluruh kebanggaan Jimin melesak dalam. Air mata tak lagi dapat terbendung, mengalir deras ke pipi putih Yoongi, diiringi desah rengek manja, mengundang sang dominan untuk semakin memporandakkan mulutnya kasar.

"Shit Yoongi aku keluar"

Geram Jimin parau, gerakan pinggul makin tak teratur, tangan kini bertumpu pada ranjang. Yoongi pun mendesah berdengung manja, seolah menjawab ucapan sang kekasih, tangan merangkul menekan bulatan besar tak kalah padat milik Jimin. Hingga Jimin mendongakkan kepala menekan pinggul erat, menggeram kencang kala berhasil menjemput nikmat, cairan putih tak kuasa ia tahan menyembur tumpah ruah dalam mulut Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi gelagapan segera mereguk cepat, walau mulut terlanjur penuh hingga cairan itu berhasil lolos mengalir deras dari sudut bibir, mengotori pipi dan leher putihnya. Jimin lantas menarik kebanggaannya mundur, seraya menatap lamat hasil karyanya.

Mata sembab tertutup dengan jejak air mata yang masih belum mengering. Hidung dan pipi merah merona. Mulut basah terbuka dengan lidah terjulur menyentuh bibir. Tak lupa jejak cairan putih mengotori pipi dan leher putih sementara dada putih naik turun tersengal. Entitas kacau seorang Min Yoongi membuat kebanggaan Jimin yang baru saja melemas kini sudah setengah menegang. Cepat Jimin tarik tubuh Yoongi agar sejajar dengan dirinya, melumat kasar bibir tipis si kekasih manis, merasakan dirinya yang sedikit tersisa di sudut mulut. Yoongi mengerang, balas melumat tak kalah bergairah, menyukai dominasi yang Jimin tunjukkan. Tangan putih merengkuh pundak kokoh sang dominan, meremat mesra rambut pirang sang kekasih.

"Ngghh— haah Jimhh"

"Shh sayang. I will make you feel good"

Merasa cukup menenangkan si kekasih manis, tangan Jimin lantas bergerak turun mengelus penuh puja kulit punggung sang kekasih hingga pinggang. Meremat pelan lantas kembali bergerak turun ke pinggul, lagi-lagi meremat memijat sebelum kembali bergerak menyentuh bulatan padat itu. Kali ini Yoongi tak bisa lagi menahan lenguhan nikmat saat Jimin memijat bulatan padat miliknya. Jari Jimin melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang masih sedikit menganga, mengundang rengekan manja mendesak dari bilah bibir tipis Yoongi. Kembali Jimin gempur cepat lubang yang kini merona itu, Yoongi memekik tertahan merasakan nikmat yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"E-enghh— AH! Ji-Jiminhhh— ahh ahh AHH"

"Kita langsung ke inti ne, sayang?"

Tubuh Yoongi terhentak-hentak menahan nikmat gerak jari Jimin di tubuhnya, sementara Jimin meneguk ludah kasar total terangsang. Tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, gelinjang tubuh Yoongi sudah merupakan jawaban bagi sang dominan. Segera ia tarik keluar jarinya, sedikit mengelus kebanggaannya yang kini kembali mengacung tegak. Jimin buka lebar kaki mulus si kekasih manis, meletakkan kaki kiri Yoongi di pundak kanan. Sementara Yoongi mendesah tersengal, masih belum pulih dari gempuran jari sang dominan. Jimin tersenyum miring lantas menciumi rahang Yoongi, mengusakkan hidungnya pelan pada telinga Yoongi, seraya berbisik;

"Siap, sayang?"

"S-sialan. Cepat masukkanhh—AH"

Jimin menghentak masuk dalam satu gerakan pasti, membuat Yoongi terkesiap kencang merasakan sakit. Jimin kembali kecupi seluruh wajah Yoongi, melumat pelan bibir tipis si kekasih manis, berusaha mengalihkan dari rasa sakit.

"Aku nggak suka kamu mengumpat sayang"

"Ngg—haah J-Jim— mmhhh"

"Aku lanjut ya?"

"Eunghhh— Jimhh—"

Yoongi melenguh kencang ketika Jimin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan perlahan. Jimin kembali bermain di dada Yoongi, membuat lenguhan sakit berubah menjadi rengek mendamba. Hingga akhirnya desahan kencang terlepas tatkala kebanggaan Jimin menumbuk tepat pada titik nikmat, tubuh membusur menahan nikmat, tangan menorehkan garis merah di punggung sang dominan. Tanpa disengaja mengetatkan lubang yang memang sudah sempit, membuat geram rendah keluar dari bibir tebal Jimin.

"Ahh ahh ahh J-Jim ngghhh—hah ahh ahh"

"Lubangmu nikmat Yoongie"

"Hahh ahh ahh le-lebihhh cepathh ch—chagihhh ngghahh— ahh ahh"

"Laksanakan sayang"

"Nggg—gahh J-Jimhhh ah ah ah ah ah—"

Tubuh Yoongi terhentak-hentak dengan liar saat Jimin semakin mempercepat tumbukannya, rengekan manja mengalun merdu dari bibir tipis si kekasih manis. Sesekali Yoongi menggigit bibir ketika titik nikmatnya ditumbuk tepat sasaran, bagian dada hingga telinga kini merona. Peluh muncul di sekujur tubuh, semakin membuat Jimin bergejolak mendamba. Melihat si kekasih manis terhentak-hentak tak berdaya, menggelinjang menahan nikmat.

"Eungh—aah aah ahh Jimhhh enakhh ahh—haa"

"Mulut sialanmu sayang"

Tak tahan, Jimin raih tubuh Yoongi, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini posisi Yoongi duduk diatas paha sang dominan. Yoongi melenguh kencang, merasakan kebanggaan Jimin melesak habis ke dalam diri, tepat menusuk titik nikmat. Kepala didongakkan, bersiap untuk menjemput nikmatnya lagi, hingga tangan Jimin meremas kencang pangkal kebanggaan si kekasih manis, membuahkan rengekan kencang dari bilah bibir tipis.

"Eunghhhh— Jimmhh Yoongie kan mau—"

"Tunggu sayang, nanti kita keluar sama-sama ne?"

"P-ppallihhh chagihh—nghh"

"Sekarang kamu yang gerak sayang. Do your best"

Jimin tersenyum miring, meremat pinggul putih si kekasih manis dengan lembut. Yoongi merengek manja lalu dengan perlahan menarik tubuh keatas kemudian menghempaskannya ke bawah. Jimin menggeram, kebanggaan kontan dicengkram, tangan balas meremat gamang pinggul sang kekasih.

"Ngghh—haah J-Jimin besarhh—ughh"

"Enak sayang?"

"He—emmhh en-akhhh Yoo-ngiehhhh suk—nghhh ahh"

Desah Yoongi sahutkan, bibir tipis digigit menahan rengekan, kepala mengangguk-angguk sembari menahan nikmat. Pinggul bergerak naik-turun-memutar, dilakukan berulang dengan tempo sedang. Yoongi nikmati tiap jengkal kebanggaan sang dominan hingga tungkainya bergetar, tak sanggup menahan beban. Tangan Jimin lantas mencengkram pinggul putih Yoongi, menariknya sedikit lebih tinggi. Pinggul sang dominan bergerak cepat naik turun, membuat tubuh Yoongi terhentak-hentak kuat jika tidak ditahan oleh cengkraman tangan di pinggul. Kepala tengadah keatas dengan mata terpejam, bibir membentuk o sempurna, dan tangan bertumpu pada dada kokoh Jimin. Pemandangan menggoda berupa Min Yoongi yang sedang digempur nikmat dapat Jimin nikmati cuma-cuma. Yoongi merengek manja, titik nikmat ditumbuk bertubi, kembali memompa nafsu hingga ubun-ubun.

"Ch-chagihhh Yoo-Yoo—ughh mauu—nghhh"

"Tahan sayang"

"ANGHHHH—J-Jimhh! Assshh—"

Yoongi berteriak menyalurkan frustasi ketika Jimin total berhenti saat si kekasih manis nyaris di ujung nikmat. Jimin segera membungkam dengan melumat kasar bibir tipis, membuat suara deguk mengenaskan, teriakan yang tak sempat tersalurkan. Tangan sang dominan kembali lecehkan dada Yoongi yang masih merona, memancing lenguhan dari si kekasih manis. Pinggul putih curi-curi bergerak sebelum dicengkram kuat, membuat si empunya merengek manja. Jimin keluarkan kebanggaan dari lubang kesukaan, segera menurunkan tubuh Yoongi. Si kekasih manis dibuat bertumpu pada tangan dan lutut, tungkai ditarik agar membuka lebar. Yoongi merendahkan tubuh hingga menempel ke ranjang, bulatan padat dicondongkan pada sang dominan, menatap kekasihnya yang tertegun melihat lubangnya yang menganga.

"Eunghh— masukkanh lagi juseyohh"

Yoongi mengerling, menggigit bibir, ekspresi sungguh sensual sekali. Membuat Jimin yang kali ini frustasi, mengumpat kasar. Lantas tanpa aba-aba melesakkan kebanggaan dalam satu gerakan pasti. Yoongi mendongakkan kepala cepat, mulut terbuka lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara, mata terpejam erat. Tubuh mengejang mengakomodasi kebanggaan yang melesak, sementara Jimin meremas bulatan padat sintal.

"Gahh Jimhh—"

"Aku bergerak seoltang"

"Sshhh— aahh"

Jimin memundurkan pinggul dengan pelan lantas menumbuk keras dan dalam. Setiap tumbukan terasa nikmat bagi si kekasih manis hingga ke ubun-ubun. Yoongi lantas kembali menemukan suaranya, merengek manja memohon dipercepat.

"Pp-Ppallihh chagihhh"

"Dengan senang hati Yoongie"

"Uhh—akhh ah ah ahhk—"

Jimin menggempur cepat si kekasih manis, menggeram dalam saat lubang kesukaan mengetat. Suara desah dan tangis nikmat Yoongi mendominasi ruangan, sesekali disahuti suara geraman Jimin. Tangan dan kaki Yoongi kini bergetar hebat, menerima gempuran Jimin yang telak menyerang titik nikmat, terlalu handal memainkan tubuh sang kekasih. Tangan kanan Jimin ia gunakan untuk kembali melecehkan dada Yoongi. Sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk meremas kebanggaan si kekasih manis, mengundang desahan nikmat bergetar dari bibir tipis.

"Uhh—hiks J-Jimhh Yoo-Yoon gakhh— aah umngh hiks— kuathh—aah"

"Sabar sayang"

"Aah— aah aah aah cepathh chagihh unghh—"

Gempuran Jimin berikan makin keras dan dalam, tangan makin intens melecehkan titik nikmat Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi goyah, tak lagi sanggup menahan tubuh agar tetap diatas, tubuhnya ambruk ke ranjang, terhentak-hentak menerima gempuran. Jimin tarik pinggul Yoongi tetap diatas, tangan mencengkram kuat yang telak meninggalkan lebam. Bulatan padat Yoongi bergerak, mengundang Jimin untuk menorehkan rona.

Plak

"AH! Ji-Jimhh sssakith—"

Plak

"Eunghh— en-enakhh—"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar lenguhan Yoongi yang tak konsisten. Kembali dia torehkan rona merah di bulatan padat Yoongi, diiringi lenguhan nikmat dan rintihan. Jimin pelankan tempo, memusatkan gempuran pada titik nikmat si kekasih manis. Membuat Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, sambil terkekeh seperti orang mabuk, air liur mengalir ke bantal.

"Khh— enakhh AH! Nghhh— Jiminhh enakhh-ah—haa ehehe— hkhh ngahhh— khehehe nghh"

Jimin semakin kembali mempercepat tempo, menggempur lubang Yoongi keras hingga suara tepukan terdengar kencang. Yoongi kini sudah tak sanggup merengek, melenguh atau bahkan terkekeh, hanya suara desah pelan dan rintihan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Air liur dan tangis nikmat tak lagi sanggup dibendung. Gejolak meningkat hingga ambang batas, Jimin raih kebanggaan si kekasih manis, memijat mengikuti tempo gempuran pada lubang.

"Hhh— umhh nggh—"

"Ahhh kamu nikmat sayang— grhhh aku keluar"

"Sshh— eungh—"

Jimin menggertakkan rahang kuat-kuat, menggempur kuat lubang kesukaan, memancing Yoongi untuk merintih pelan. Jimin pijat kencang kebanggaan sang kekasih, mengantarnya menjemput nikmat. Mata Yoongi memutih, mulut terbuka menganga lebar tanpa suara, cairan putih menyembur kuat hingga ke dada. Tubuh Yoongi mengejang hebat, membuat lubangnya mencengkram erat kebanggaan sang dominan. Jimin menumbukkan pinggulnya lima kali sebelum melesakkan kebanggaan dengan keras dan dalam, menyemburkan cairan putih di dalam lubang.

Jimin menggeram puas, lantas menarik keluar kebanggaan yang sudah melemas. Kembali menatapi lamat-lamat si kekasih manis yang masih larut dalam euforia kenikmatan. Mulut terbuka basah dengan air liur, rona lengkap dengan tanda kemerahan di sekujur tubuh, lubang menganga kotor dengan cairan putih yang mengalir hingga tungkainya yang masih bergetar hebat.

Diam-diam Jimin raih handphone di nakas, memotret dari belakang tubuh lelah sang kekasih. Setelah puas dengan hasil jepretan, kembali Jimin taruh handphone di nakas. Lantas Jimin balikkan tubuh Yoongi, meluruskan kakinya yang gemetar dengan lembut, memijatnya pelan. Deru nafas Yoongi yang tadi tersengal kini sudah menjadi lebih tenang, tak lama Yoongi pun tertidur. Jimin yang juga merasa lelah pun merebahkan diri di samping si kekasih manis, merengkuh tubuh Yoongi lalu menyusul ke alam mimpi.

Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jungkook kini sedang duduk di meja makan. Menunggu sang hyung tertua menyelesaikan masakan dan membagikannya pada member yang kelaparan di pagi hari. Hoseok sedang berkutat dengan handphone sementara Namjoon sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Jungkook yang tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar kini tengah mengunyah sebuah pisang. Suara langkah kaki terdengar hingga Jimin yang sedang menggaruk kepala muncul hanya dengan menggunakan boxer hitam. Perut kencang berototnya terpampang, membuat Jungkook tak tahan untuk bersiul menggoda. Menarik perhatian Namjoon dan Hoseok, memancing siulan dari Namjoon dan kekehan dari Hoseok.

"Oh woow apakah kita sarapan roti sobek pagi ini?"

"Banyak omong kau Jeon. Kau juga Namjoon hyung. Gausah senyum mesum gitu. Geli"

Namjoon dan Jungkook sontak tertawa sementara Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hoseok pun terkekeh lantas melongokkan kepala ke arah koridor. Melempar pandang bingung pada Jimin lantas bertanya;

"Mana Yoongi hyung? Bukannya semalam dia tidur di kamarmu?"

"Ah itu—"

Bruk

"Shhh aduh"

Suara debuk orang jatuh memotong percakapan mereka. Jimin yang lebih dekat dari koridor lantas bergegas menolong sosok laki-laki berkaus putih yang ternyata adalah Yoongi. Jimin segera menuntun Yoongi ke ruang makan. Sementara Yoongi yang kini mukanya memerah menepis tangan Jimin dan berjalan tertatih ke arah kulkas. Jungkook yang melihat cara berjalan Yoongi yang aneh pun memandang heran.

"Yoongi hyung terluka?"

Yoongi yang hendak meminum jus jeruk yang telah ia tuang ke gelas pun terpaku, menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Hah? Tidak kook"

"Loh itu kenapa hyung jalannya kok tertatih gitu?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, memandang bingung. Sementara Namjoon tertawa kencang sampai bukunya ia pukulkan ke meja. Hoseok sendiri juga memasang tampang khawatir sementara Seokjin menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh. Yoongi merona merah hingga ke telinga, akhirnya memutuskan menenggak jus dari gelasnya. Jimin tersenyum miring dan menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan.

"Hyung-mu tidak apa-apa kook. Malah dia keenakan semalam. Nanti kuberi tips untuk kau praktek dengan Taehyung"

"Ya! Jimin!!"

Yoongi menarik telinga Jimin hingga merah, sementara yang ditarik telinganya hanya meringis sambil cengengesan. Jungkook dan Hoseok yang sudah paham pun merona merah untuk alasan yang berbeda, yang satu karena membayangkan suara berisik yang ia dengar semalam sementara yang satu membayangkan 'praktek' yang disebut Jimin.

"Bisa ajari sekarang tidak hyung? Aku jadi ingin praktek sekarang saja, mumpung Taehyung sedang jinak"

"Ya! Jungkook!! Awas kau macam-macam!!"

Yoongi mencak-mencak berusaha menarik telinga Jungkook sementara Jimin menahan Yoongi dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang si kekasih. Diam-diam mengecup bahu putih yang sedikit terekspos sambil mengerling pada Hoseok yang memperhatikannya. Membuat di matahari BTS itu total merona, mengundang tawa dari Namjoon yang melihat kelakuan Hoseok dan Jimin. Seokjin kembali menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan para 'adik'-nya itu. Meratapi pagi-nya yang berisik. Sabar ya Seokjin.

**End.**


End file.
